<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father's Grief by TheAwesomeness10701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825243">A Father's Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeness10701/pseuds/TheAwesomeness10701'>TheAwesomeness10701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Interdimentional Adventures Of Ashley Benson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix With Updates, Gen, Mentions Of Edgy Angsty Garbage, My First Fanfic, missing tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwesomeness10701/pseuds/TheAwesomeness10701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many versions of the story of Freddy Fazbear's and all of the terrible things that have happened there.  Some are gruesome, some are cheesy, some are in the woods where a messenger is being butt-fucked by purple snake-people...?  Alright, let's forget that last one, yeah?  Here's my spilling of the tea that is what in the actual fuck is going on here.  You thought this summary was being written by an 18 y/o?  WRONG!  It's being written by an almost 19 y/o with the storytelling skills of a fucking rock!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Interdimentional Adventures Of Ashley Benson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Lair of the Grape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, but for real, this is my take on this nonsense.  Sorry about the self deprecating jokes over yonder, those are my go-to for trying to not sound full of myself for not talking smack. Hope you like my trash-I mean story!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date: Saturday December 23 2012.  One week prior to the Missing Children Incident at Freddy Fazbear's.  The main cast will be introduced.  A stinky bastard man lurks. a father knows nothing.  These are their stories.  Dun, dun.  Queue the Law and Order title sequence!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter might be a bit short, as I'm not used to writing anything not for a lame school project.  I'll be doing this prologue in two parts just so I can get the hang of willingl6y writing something as I haven't done any fanfic-y stuff since... Wattpad... and those were never finished.  I can better get into it now that I'm not in school anymore and suffering from Killthehomeworkitis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a small town in the middle of ass-fuck nowhere, aka the US, There was a little purple house.  In this house lived a man.  Vincent Benson was his name and he had lived in this house his whole life.  He was in the basement, getting ready for work in the bathroom off of his bedroom.  Vincent was doing up the last of the buttons on his shirt and straightening his badge in the mirror.  Vincent was a tall, lanky man with a laid back posture.  He looked up at the mirror and his white orbs met his reflection.  He may look blind due to having no pupils or irises, but he could still see just fine.  His eyes just glitched like that a lot of the time.  He had his long, Deep purple hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon.  He's had that ribbon since Kindergarten, when he first met Vicky, his girlfriend.  Vincent chuckled to himself, blushing lightly at the memory as he trimmed his stubble.  He never got rid of his facial hair entirely just so people wouldn't somehow think he was a woman, but he still shaved so he didn't look like one of those trench coat-wearing, nice guy neck-beards on Reddit.  Vincent rolled his eyes, not that one could tell, and gave his famous, frog-sized, toothy grin.  Throw in a couple finger guns and he was an absolute dork.</p><p>Laughing to himself as he exited the bathroom, Vincent walked over to the crib next to the door.  The crib had been his own when he was a baby, stuffed into the attic once he was to old for it.  Now the old thing was in the possession of his pride and joy.  No, not his toaster, though it was a close second.  His infant daughter Victoria lay in the middle of the crib, sound asleep.  Named after the woman of his dreams, the fair, purple-skinned baby made a little noise as her father brushed his hand over her cheek.  Vincent smiled down at the young lass, breathing a sigh of contentment as he pulled his hand away and took the baby monitor's speaker from the dresser and placed it into his pocket.  As bad as it may be, Vincent could not afford to hire a baby sitter to watch his child when he was at work, but his girlfriend was away in college so nobody was home to watch her throughout the day.  To remedy this as best he could, Vincent had been bringing the other end of the monitor to work with him and since he lived so close he could just run back to the house if Victoria started crying.  He and his boss, the father of his girlfriend no less, had come to this conclusion as it was safer than bringing her to Freddy's and any time spent looking after his daughter was still paid.  They technically weren't getting paid minimum wage anyway, cutting down on what they WERE getting would be cruel.  Nothing bad had ever happened anyway, what could go wrong?</p><p>Vincent left his room and went up the stairs leading to a hallway off of the kitchen.  As he was walking into said kitchen and reaching for the keys on the table, Vincent heard the ringing of his cellphone in his pocket.  He took out his phone and flipped it open(1).  Holding the phone to his ear, Vincent smiled when he heard a familiar voice.  It had been about a month and a half since Vincent had spoken with his girlfriend.  He knew she was busy with school work, and he had been asking her to call more, but she didn't have time most days.  He wanted to call her every morning and wish her a good day in class, but he also knew her to be grumpy in the morning and didn't want to bug her before coffee did it's magic.  They opted for her to call when she had time and even though Vincent missed her greatly it seemed to work out good enough.</p><p>"Hey, Vinny~" Vicky's voice rang through the phone.</p><p>"Hello, love~" The grape-man mused, grabbing his keys off the table and heading for the front door.  "How's the studying going?  Learn anything interesting?"  Vicky autibly sighed through the phone as Vincent leaned his back into the doorframe.</p><p>"Oh, same as usual.  Anyway, how're you?"  Vicky asked, changing the subject.  It didn't really surprise Vincent, she never was the type to like school that much.</p><p>"I'm doing ok, love.  Victoria's fast asleep downstairs, just heading out for work.  The gang's all still there.  Nothing's changed."  Vincent listed off.  It had become routine with Vicky's calls home.</p><p>"That's good to hear," Vicky replied cheerily, "I wouldn't want you to get too lonely without me."  Vincent smiled to himself at her words.  It was nice to know she still cared, being so far away and all.</p><p>"Nice to know that you care, babe."  Vincent's cheeks gained a pinker hue as he listened to his lover's giggling over the cellular device in his hand.  He loved listening to her laugh, no matter the cause of it.  "I should go."  He blurted, Vicky calming down on the other end.  "I don't wanna be late for work."</p><p>"Alright, Vinny."  Vicky said, sounding a little disheartened.  "I'll let you get to work.  Make sure to wear a coat, It's cold out this time of year."</p><p>"I know, I know."  Vincent assured, having no intention of following through.  He didn't like lying, especially to Vicky, but he couldn't afford to get a new jacket after some druggie attacked him one night coming home from work.  Old one was less fabric than a vest before that, had been his for years, then got torn to shreds.  Vicky knew this, and didn't want him wearing tattered clothes, but he just couldn't do anything right now.  Besides, his body's temperature regulation was better than most people, anyway.  He didn't freeze as easy.  "I gotta go.  Later, babe."  Vincent blew a kiss through the phone.</p><p>"Ok, purple.  Buh-bye~"  And with that, Vincent finally headed out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter's shit.  I'm not much of a writer but I wanna get into it and share the stories I come up with!  I'm not good at it right now, but I could get better with other people telling me what to improve on and, maybe, make something at least mediocre?  Only time will tell I suppose.  Leave a comment and tell me how I did?  L8rz!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Freddy Fazbitch's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carrying on from the last chapter, Vincent is now outside.  Shit storm is about to commence... maybe.  We shall see what I get typed for this one lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I suck at this.  Please bare with me here.  Is that even the right 'bare'?  Idk, Idc, bite me... I just remembered what fandom this is, scratch that.  Enjoy if you can? idefk im tired.  Also, sorry if this is real short again.  I don't get much time to type anymore because I've got a new puppy and I kinda go by the "you can only save drafts for like a month" thing, so, yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vincent shivered against the cold of the late, winter morning.  He let out a big breath and chuckled to himself as he watched the vapor fade.  Turning to lock the door, he heard a vehicle pull over but thought nothing of it.  He did, however, jump and turn around when he heard the horn go off.  When he realized who was driving the car that had pulled up in front of his house, Vincent smiled a wide, toothy grin at his best friend and co-worker.</p><p>"Scott?"  Vincent walked up to the car as questioningly greeted the driver.  "What're you doing here?  I thought you'd be at Freddy's by now?"</p><p>"In all the years I've known you, do you really think I would leave you to walk to work in the middle of winter?"  Scott retorted.  After hearing the doors unlock, Vincent climbed into the passenger seat right next to Scott.</p><p>"I know, but it's not like I live far from work."  Vincent replied exasperatedly, buckling himself in.  "I walk to Freddy's all the time."  Scott shakes his head and rubs his temples.</p><p>"I get that, Vince, but it's cold out.  You can't walk to work in weather like this and not expect to get sick."  Scott changes gears and pulls away from the curb, setting course for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.  "I'm just worried about you, we all are."</p><p>"I understand, Scottie."  Vincent turns to look back at his house, smiling.  "I know I'm stubborn," Scott chuckles at the statement.  "but it is nice to know that I have such good friends looking out for my wellbeing."</p><p>As the car drives away from the house, a figure hides within the shadows between houses and watches the vehicle turn the corner.  The figure then looks up to a tree in the front yard, a branch leading up to the second story window.</p><p><br/>
-----back at the car and a drive to work later-----<br/>
</p><p>Vincent unbuckled himself from his seat as Scott put the car into Park.  The two men got out of the car and exited the car park, heading for the front door.</p><p>"Okay, but seriously, You need to let me buy you a new winter coat."  Scott stated as he pushes the front door open.  Vincent follows him inside, rolling his eyes.  Before Vincent could reply Scott followed up with "And don't think I missed that eye-role.  I saw your eyelids."</p><p>"First of all," Vincent started, pointing at Scott and flashing a large, impish grin "my eyelids tell you lies.  Secondly, I don't need a new coat.  I can stand the cold."</p><p>Scott only rolled his eyes and smiled at Vincent, turning to head to the staff room.  Vincent chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and headed for the janitor's closet.  The location Vincent worked at didn't really have a janitor, per say, it's more like "We have five security guards and they literally do ALL the jobs."  Vincent opened the closet and took note of what was in there.  "Mop, broom, cloths," Vincent listed off, mumbling to himself as he pointed at each item, "Windex, bleach, bucket, soap-oh, guess I better go restock that."  Vincent closed the door and  headed further down the hall.</p><p>Now, I know what you might be thinking.  "Keelz, isn't there a picture of Freddy at the end of that hallway and no staff room?"  Well, I say fuck the canon.  In the ass.  With a chain saw.  Nobody understands that shit anyway so who cares what is where.  Shut up... wait where was I?  No wait, I got it.</p><p>Vincent made his way to the storage room at the end of what the staff called "Bonnie's Hall."  This room is for things generally used for upkeep for the restaurant itself.  Things like extra cleaning supplies, toiletries, boxes of paper cups/plates and that sort of junk went to the storage room, although extra oil and what not for the robots might also find it's way there.  on this particular day, Vincent also found one of his coworkers in there, hiding behind some boxes and, presumably, watching anime on his phone.  The aubergine man walked up behind the brunette and folded his arms over the boxes he was leaning on.  Vincent noted the intro playing and recognised it as "The World" from the "Death note" series.</p><p>"I didn't know you were into Death Note, Jeremy."  Jeremy jumped when he heard Vincent's voice just above him, previously under the assumption he had been in the room alone moments ago.</p><p>"V-Vincent!"  Jeremy stuttered, "I d-didn't hear you come in."  Jeremy paused what he was watching and stood up from his criss-cross sitting position on the floor.</p><p>"Sorry, Jere," Vincent said, shifting to rest his chin in his hand.  "Any of those usual ass-hat, teen jerks bugging you again, already?"</p><p>"N-no, it's n-n-not them t-today..."  Jeremy trailed off.  A group of high school pukes always ditched the second half of school at Freddy's, even picking on Jeremy for either his stuttering issue or his mismatched eyes when they saw him.  If it wasn't those little pukes upsetting the poor boy, usually it was obvious who had.</p><p>"Jeremy..?"  Vincent asked cautiously, now seeing the tear marks on his old friend's cheeks.  "D-did... did HE upset you again?"</p><p>At that moment a fresh batch of tears started rolling down the younger man's face as he quietly sobbed and nodded his confirmation.  Jeremy's always had issues due to his Alcoholic father's... temper... so he was allowed to hide out in the storage room to try and calm down when he came in.</p><p>"Jere, I'm so sorry."  Vincent made his way around the boxes and wrapped his friend in a hug.  "Do you want me to go find Mike?"</p><p>Jeremy nodded, sniffling.  Vincent looked down into Jeremy's large, round eyes.  Brown and green orbs looked back, filled with tears.  Vincent smiled sadly down at his friend and let go of him, being cautious of making the marginally younger man more upset.  Vincent turned to leave and scout out his other companion when he remembered what he had initially come to that room for.</p><p>"Ack, I forgot I was looking for the cleaner, darn it."  Vincent face-palmed.  He peaked through his fingers over his shoulder when he heard his co-worker giggling at him behind his back.  Vincent smirked, a mischievous gleam in his blank eyes, only visible to those who know him well enough to know that look, an says "Oh?  Think that's funny, do ya?"</p><p>Jeremy stops giggling and looks to Vincent in shock and horror, with a touch of playfulness in his dual-coloured eyes.  He knew what Vincent was like and saying he was a cheeky trickster-demon when he wanted to be was an understatement.  The same could be said for Mike, sure, but Vincent was scary-good at rigging up pranks or just generally either getting on ones nerves or livening up a room.  Whether it be a comedy contest or a prank war, If Mike and Vincent were to team up...  You're fucked, let's be honest.</p><p>"V-Vincent, w-what're you-AAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  Jeremy cut himself off with a fit of laughter as Vincent tickled him.  Jeremy squirmed in Vincent's grip, laughing to the point where he could hardly breathe.  "V-Vincent"  Jeremy wheezed out through his fitful giggling.  Vincent let the boy go, allowing him to settle down and catch his breath.Before anything could be said, the door behind Vincent flew open with a large crash and an angry bald dude stomped in screaming.  Two other men stood outside the door, peaking in.</p><p>"Jeremy!"  Mike, another of their co-workers hollered, clearly worried.  "I heard you scream, is everything ok!?"  Jeremy, now that he had mostly quit laughing, caught his breath and answered bashfully.</p><p>"E-e-everything's alright, Mikey."  Jeremy started wringing his hands, staring down at the floor.  "Vincent was l-leaving when he r-re-remembered what he c-c-came for an-and I giggled at h-him.  He s-started tickling m-me for it a-and it surp-p-prised me, so I-I laughed t-t-too loud.  S-sorry."</p><p>"It's alright, Jere."  Mike sighed.  "I was just worried about you, that's all."  Mike walked over and embraced his friend in a tight hug.</p><p>Vincent shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully and dug through a crate.  Once the target, being some cleaning shit, was acquired he gave a salute and walked out with the intent of restocking the closet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed my trash lol...pffffffffffffffffff idk what even... is... life... Im going to bed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chaptor 2.5: The Break-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mini chapter bc I felt like it.  Takes place during early chapter 2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I foreshadowed it already, ok?  I suck @$$ at writing, give me a break.  I also feel bad for making people read my garbage every month so I thought I'd try to make something that didn't take long.  I also wanted to make it funny lol.  Please read the end notes</p><p>I just edited a word because it was wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As the car drives away from the house, a figure hides within the shadows between houses and watches the vehicle turn the corner. The figure then looks up to a tree in the front yard, a branch leading up to the second story window.</em>
</p><p>The Figure creeps out of the shadows like the weirdo they are (fuck I can't type today) and stood at the base of the tree.  Pondering over how they were going to get up to the window, The Figure grabbed the trunk of the tree and attempted to hoist them-self up... attempted... I think we all know how that went.  The tree was not the best shape for climbing, as in the trunk went straight up for a good bit before the branches showed up.  Going back to the spot they had been hiding in, The Figure dug through a duffel bag they had brought and pulled out a rope.  They went over to the end of the branch by the window and threw the one end of the rope at the branch.  They missed.  They threw again.  They missed.  Rinse and repeat for a good five minutes.  Yep.  Real genius, this one. Cursing under Their breath, The Figure eyed the tree a bit more when they noticed something that made them want to scream.</p><p>The branch. Was lower. Closer to the trunk.</p><p>When The figure finally stopped smacking them-self in the face, you know, like the bone-head they are, they got closer to the tree and threw the rope again and got it over the branch. But now they couldn't reach it. So they tried again, this time swinging it like a lasso. Lasso? Is that right? Eh, whatever. The Figure managed to do it again and was able to reach the other end this time. If they jumped. They tied a loop in one end of the rope and pulled the other end through it. Tugging on the rope now, the figure secured it to the tre and started trying to climb up. Here's the problem. PE in school was not there best class. At all. They maybe got a couple feet up the rope and then fell.</p><p>Trying a new strategy, The Figure tied the other end of the rope around their waist. Pulling them-self up with the rope and putting their feet on the tree, they Finally managed to get in the tree. Moving up the branch, The Figure made their way to the window and tried to open it. For five minutes. Again, genius. Then they noticed the latch on the inside of the window.</p><p>Locked.  The window.  Was locked.  Feel free to slow-clap.</p><p>  They made their way back down the tree and untied them-self from the rope.  Couldn't undo the other end though, couldn't reach, so they left it there.  They looked back in their bag and found some lock picks.  They went to the front door and tried to pick the lock.  After about five tries and a google search later (idk can you google that?) They made their way into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope somebody actually liked this.  Also, I don't get a ton of feedback, so if more ppl could comment and tell me if I'm doing ok or not that would really help me out.  I really wanna get this out there, but I always give up because the lack of ppl responding to it makes me feel like it's not worth it.  I feel selfish just saying it, but someone on tumblr once said that no art piece, whether be written, painted, sung or what have you, is incomplete until somebody responds to it or something like that.  I want to get into writing more, but its difficult for me to focus long enough to write much at a time.  The fact that Im trying so hard to get this story out despite this issue makes me hope even more that somebody appreciates it.  So please, if you did like my posts, please leave a comment and share it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, that is... yeah.  Please tell me how I'm doing as a writer?  I'm not too good at it just yet, but I do wanna get better at it so I can make better stories that people will want to hear or that I could do other things with.  These fanfics could be precursors for original content, who knows?  But I need to learn how to tell a story first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>